Konoha no Naruto
by SpeedOfLightGianni
Summary: This is a story of a hero. A young boy who will rise up to the occasion and prove himself time after the time.
1. Rise!

_**This is the story of a hero...**_

_**A story that follows a young man who becomes a hero and rises to his occasion. **_

_**This is the story of Uzumaki Naruto; Konoha no Naruto **_

**AN: Hey everyone, this will be my first fanfiction about one of my favorite anime; Naruto. I hope you all enjoy my story.**

**Chapter 1: Rise Naruto!**

The beautiful Konhagakure No Sato is a powerful village. This village was home to many great ninjas; First Hokage, Second Hokage, Third Hokage, and the Fourth Hokage. These four powerful figures inspired a young boy named Uzuamki Naruto.

Naruto was running; just running. Running because he didn't understand why nobody didn't like him. He didn't understand why he was prejudice against. His running soon came to an end, when he tripped and hit his head.

Naruto woke up in a dark cold sewer place. '_This place is disgusting',_ he thought_. _He feels a dark powerful presence, that draws him to it. Naruto looks up to see a large gate with a seal.

All of sudden a big claw comes and almost cuts Naruto in half and Naruto sweat drops and thinks, '_Holy shit! I'm almost died'._

**"Look likes my jailor finally comes and visit me", said the dark figure. "Oi who are you? You almost killed me!", said a startled Naruto.**

"**_Who am I? I am the great Nine-Tailed Demon Fox!", the fox voice boom throughout the sewer. _**

"N-no way", said Naruto with fear in his eyes. "The Fourth Hokage killed you!" "**_Killed me? Don't make me laugh brat. The Fourth Hokage merely sealed me into you"._**

It seems like time stop for Naruto. His wide eyes shows, his disbelief and all this time it make sense why he is prejudice in his village; he loves dearly.

But you begin hear laughter. Laughter coming from Naruto; even the great Kyubi looks concerned. All of a sudden you hear...

"Regardless or not if they hate me; I will make them understand I am Naruto Uzumaki. I will become the greatest Hokage and protect the village; his blue eyes shine determination and honesty. While witnessing this; the Kyubi is taken back into his past.

**_~Flashback~_**

"Shukaku, Matabai, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuou, Saiken, Choumei, Gyuki, and Kurama. My kids you all be fine in the future; you will know when the time comes", said the mysterious figure.

A teary baby Kurama said goodbye to his father.

**_~End~_**

**_'This is what the old man was talking about. I will put my faith in this boy and help him._**

"Oiiiiii Oi Oi! Kyubi are you there?", said Naruto. **"Huh? What happened brat?" **"You zone out and I was trying to ask you what your name is".

Kyubi is shocked and laughs to himself. **"Kurama. The name is Kurama. **

The boy vanished because he is waking up and Kurama thinks to himself, **'This boy is different. A different than my two other jailers. **A dark chuckle came from the fox.

**"Rise Naruto Uzumaki!"**

**End**

**AN: Please comment on how you feel about the story. One like and I will continue with the story. Ask any questions. Light Man out. **


	2. Naruto-Uzumaki-Namikaze

**AN: I see a few people like the story and I will continue it. I will finish this story.**

**Chapter 2: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze**

It has been a day since Naruto woke up and met Kurama. Even so Naruto is a seven year old boy, he has a feeling of great relief; now that he knows why everybody is prejudice against him.

Now, Naruto has to deal with a modern problems. His problems are training in the academy and how to tell his Jii-chan he knows Kurama.

"_Oi Kurama. What should I do?, said Naruto. **'First, do not worry about training. I will guide you and help you until you get a sensei. Second, go to the Third Hokage and tell him the truth; it will be very beneficial to tell him'. **'Yosh! I will go right now. _

Snores could be heard in Naruto's mind. "Stupid lazy foxes", and Naruto was on his on way to the Hokage's office.

**~Later to the Hokage's office~**

Hiruzen Sarutobi is The Thrid Hokage, the Professor, the God of Shinobi, and most importantly a tired old man. Sarutobi had a lot of regrets; Orochimaru, Asuma, the Uchiha massacre, but his greatest regret is the life Naruto is having. He knows the poor boy should be viewed as a hero, but the villagers are too closed minded. '_There must be something I can do for the Naruto. Please Kami; give me a sign". _

BARGE!

"JI-CHAN", a screaming blonde hair boy yelled into the arms of Hiruzen.

A small chuckle came out from the old man. "Hello Naruto-kun, how have you been?". "I have been well Ji-chan, but I have some very important news to tell you". "Hmm and what is that Naruto-kun?", asked the old man

Naruto whispered in his ear and what the Third Hokage did; showed Naruto why he was nicknamed God of Shinboi. Sarutobi moved quicker than anything than Naruto had seen. He put a silence seal onto the room so no one can hear the conversation about to have.

"Hey Ji-chan, what did you dooo?!", said Naruto; who eyes are filled with amazement. "Fuinjustsu. This type of justsu involves sealing", replied a laughing Hiruzen. "Can you teach me, old man?! Can you?!". "Maybe one day Naruto, but for now we need to discuss what you just told me".

"How did this happened?", asked Sarutobi.

"I fell", said Naruto.

"How?"

"Running".

"Why?", Hiruzen asked and realized he was speaking to a child. "Because I didn't understand why the villagers hating me so much", responded Naruto. This broke the Thrid Hokage's heart and made him feel more regret than ever. "Meeting Kurama was scary", said Naruto. "Wait the Kyubi name is Kurama?", said a shocked Sarutobi. "Yup and he is my friend!". "Naruto are you sure about this?", asked the worried old man; who thinks of Naruto as a grandson.

"Ji-chan I am more determined to prove them wrong than ever". The Third smiled brightly on the inside and knew the village will be in good hands. '_So Kami this is your sign', thought the Hokage. "_Naruto it is time that I tell you an SS-Class secret". Naruto became slient.

"The secret is that your mother is Kushina Uzumaki; The Red Hot-Blooded Habanero and your father is the Fourth Hokage; Minato Namikaze, Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō, said the Hokage.

Disbelief. Angered. Happiness. They were all on young Naruto's face. Tears left his eyes, "why Ji-chan?! Why did he to do that his own son?! Why! Why!".

Once again Sarutobi showed why he is the Hokage. **AN: Now what I am going to do is going to reference One Piece( I love that show) and it is not going to be Haoshoku Haki, jut like a force that only powerful people can do make people shut up. Back to the story :)**

Sarutobi eyes became deadly and that look made Naruto become quiet once more. "Naruto-kun you must understand your father's logic. How can he sacrifice someone else kid? Him and your mother chose you because they knew you will be able to handle it". The logic got through Naruto, even though he is seven.

"I understand Ji-chan, but it hurts", said a dejecting Naruto. The Thrid looked at Naruto and knew what to do. He went to his desk and pick up three scrolls; two small ones and one big one. "Naruto these scrolls are from your parents. Bite your thumb and smudged it onto the scrolls to undo blood seal".

Naruto did just that. He opened his father's letter first.

**~_Minato's letter~_**

_"Naruto; my handsome son. I know what you are thinking and asking the question; Why? Well how could I asked someone else family to be a human sacrifice? I couldn't. I have tremendously faith in you; that you will be able to carried the Kyubi because of your genes. My son, I know you will probably experience a path of sorrow and despair, but I know you will rise throughout because you will have you mother in you. Having the Kyubi means the path of a ninja career is forced upon you and I am sorry. No one fate should be forced upon, but whatever happens just know I will always be proud of you and love you more than anything. You and your mother are my greatest achievement. There willl be a third scroll; with my techniques, you mother's fuinjustu and kenjustu. I love you Naruto"._

_Your loving father, Minato _

_PS: I hope one day you will learn under Jiraiya-sensei, as did I. _

**_~End_~**

With tears streaming his chubby cheeks, Naruto feels his determination grows. His dream of becoming greater than his father, shines bright. "I love you, Tou-san".

**_~Kushina's letter~_**

_"My beautiful baby boy; Naruto. When I hold you in my arms, my love for you was greater than any achievement I did in my life. Seeing you, gave me a new purpose. A better purpose. Forget being a shinboi; you were my new purpose in life. It breaks my heart that I won't be able to watch you grow up and be whatever you want to be. There's a secret that I must tell you, Naru-chan. You are half-Uzumaki and that is a big deal because the Uzumaki was great clan; feared by all. It took three nations to bring down the Uzumaki clan. Because of our famous sealing and good kenjustu; we were taken out, when I was little girl. Naru-chan, be a good boy. Take showers, be nice to girls and study hard. I love you so much". _

_Your loving mother, Kushina _

_PS: DO NOT BECOME LIKE JIRAIYA_

**_~End~_**

Naruto gulped at the last, but was brought to even more tears. He wiped them away and his blue eyes shined brighter.

'_I will make them proud!', thought Naruto._

_"_I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze".

**AN: I hope you guys enjoy it. More will be coming soon. **


	3. The-Uzumaki-Training

**AN**: **Hello everyone, I hope you all enjoyed the second chapter. It is now time for chapter 3 :) **

**Chapter 3: The Uzumaki Training**

Naruto now waking up from his bed; feeling like it was just a dream, that he found out who his parents are. 'This is all so unreal. The Fourth Hokage is my father.' '**_Kit, there are only a few humans that I seen that I thought was powerful; your father is one of them'._**

This lights up Naruto's face and he begins his daily routine.

~**_Later on~_**

"So Kurama what am I going to learn!?", said the Naruto's eyes are full of excitement. "Big powerful explosive ninjutsus, or making the ground shake or-". '**_Calm down brat. It is far too early for you to be doing all of that. Naruto; training is long and difficult process and you will need to give it everything you have', said the great fox _**and Naruto nodded vigorously.

'**_To be a powerful ninja; you need merit. You need to prove why you deserve to be called the strongest ninja. To be called the Hokage. You cannot failed'._**

Those words were forever engraved in Naruto's heart and that he will truly do what Kurama told him.

"I am ready Kurama!", exclaim Naruto. '**_First you will learn the basic. Naruto; the basics are the most essential parts of learning new justus. I know in the Academy, you haven't paid attention'. _**Naruto sweat drops and chuckles. "Haha...I do; sometimes". '**_Yeah sure and I paid attention to my claws'._** "You do?", asked a puzzled Naruto. '**_No you moron, it was sarcasm'._**

'**_Now what you will be doing for this whole month is two weeks you will master the basics. The next two weeks you will begin practicing your clan's fuinjustu and kenjustu_**. "YAY!", exclaimed our blonde hero. Kurama rolled his eyes and continue.**_ 'One of the chakra control exercises is the Leaf Concentration; where you will zone in all your chakra onto a leaf and use it as your focal point', stated Kurama._** "Ewww. I did that training exercise with Iruka-sensei. I didn't like it", whined Naruto. '**_Well now you are going to like it'_**. "Your meannn". '**_And your ugly. So now pay attention'._**

'**_Next you will learn how to walk up a tree'_**. "What do you mean "walk up a tree", how will I do that?", a confused Naruto said. '**_You are going to see soon. Now be patient and stop interrupting. Then you will learn how to walk on water and your chakra control will be up to average when you graduate. _**"Why only average? I want it to be the best". '**_Well because of me and your Uzumaki heritage; you have twice as much chakra than average person would have'._**

'**_Now time for fun', said Kurama with a devil smile._** "Don't you mean train-training?", Naruto stuttered out. '**_Oh yes, "training"', Kurama smirked._**

Naruto gulped.

~**_Two weeks of "training" later~_**

A collapsed Naruto fell into the water. He had finally got the hang of it; enough that Kurama said it is time to move on.

'**_Now that you survived the fu-I mean training; it is time for you to begin learning fuinjustu and kenjustu', said the Nine tails. _**"Finally! Time to make Ka-chan proud", said Naruto. '**_Easy there tiger; it's going to be a learn time until you can make her proud. Fuinjustu and kenjutsu; requires patience and dedication. _**"Aww okay". Naruto hung his head. Kurama sweat drop. '**_Anddd I will continue. For one week you will do seal small things into scrolls. The next week, you have to find a wooden sword and go through the sets of learning your family's style._**

**_~Flashback~_**

"Sugoi!!!!", yelled Naruto. "Tou-san left note on his techniques to the Hiraishi no Jutsu and the Rasengan". "Ooo Ka-chan left a book on her family fuinjustu and kenjustu style". "I will learn them and improve on them all!"

**_~End~_**

"Yosh! I will surpass them. I won't stop Kurama until I complete my dream", stated Naruto. '**_I know you will, now let's have some fun'. Kurama eyes twinkled dangerously._**

With that, Naruto gulped again.

**End**

**AN: I hope you enjoy chapter 3. Now every chapter is significant to Naruto growth. He won't be overpowered and will learn everything through hard work. In my opinion, I'm letting learn of this stuff because he has no parents; no clan. The Konoha 12, at least has a clan book on jutsus and will be more advanced than Naruto. Do not fret. Also the story will heavily be about Naruto/Kurama. Hinata will be half because of the paring. Chapter 4 will come out soon today and chapter 5 later. **

**Light Man out **


	4. Graduation

**AN: Hey everyone, I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 3. If you any questions or comments PM me and I will answer when I am able to. Let's roll on with chapter 4 :)**

**Chapter 4: Gradution**

It's been five years. Naruto has been waiting for this day since he found out about Kurama and his parents. Today is graduation.

In those five years, Naruto has made treadmendous growth in his training. His training in chakra control is a mid-genin level, his fuinjustu is a high-genin level, and his kenjutsu is also a high genin level.

Coincidently, Naruto's taijustu is a mid-genin level. This didn't come without a price for Naruto, well mentally.

~**_Flashback to a year ago~_**

Naruto was running to increase his powerful stamina and he had so happen to hear two male voices by a training ground. One was a grown man and the other was young boy who look about a year older than Naruto.

At first Naruto was about to approach them, but saw they were both wearing a green jumpsuit and both male look like father and son. '**_Naruto do not go over there. I have a very bad feeling about this',_** said his partner. '_I do agree with you Kurama and it is time to go!'_ It was too late, the green figures already saw him and made their move.

Dynamic Entry; Naruto was kicked across the training ground. "I'm sorry young boy, but here I was showing my student Lee; how effective the move is. Are you alright?", asked the tall man. '_So kicking me across the training ground was the best example?_', thought Naruto in disbelief.

"Yeah I'm alright, um what is your name bushy eyebrows man?, asked Naruto. "Oi do not talk about Gai-sensei like that!", the young boy; named Lee said. "Haha do not worry Lee!", said newly announced Gai-sensei.

"Hmm did you say something?", Naruto asked

'_HE REMINDS ME OF KAKASHI'S HIP AND COOL ATTITUDE',_ thought Gai.

Somewhere, a masked ninja sneezed.

"Lee this will be your eternal rival and you will spar with him right now, announced Gai. "YOSH, I am ready Gai-Sensei!".

Naruto knew just by looking at Lee; he could tell he trains very hard in taijustsu. Naruto knows he is at a disadvantage, but this doesn't stop him wanting a challenge.

"Bring it on", Naruto said; while getting into his father's Humming Bird stance. Naruto's knees bent; one slightly back with his left hand bent with his thumb underneath, and right in a fist.

"Hajime", yelled Gai

The two boys sped towards each other with a purpose of showing off their strength. Naruto's Humming Bird stance was a perfect counter to Lee's Gōken. Naruto's style was more counter/block and, then strike back with a force of his own. While Lee's Gōken was made to break opponents bones with powerful strikes.

The fight seemed to be a draw to the naked eye, but a trained eye can see Lee is actually winning. Lee has more speed, power, and experience than Naruto. Even with Naruto incredible stamina; the powerful strikes, he blocks takes a toll on him. Gai sees this and ends the fight as a "draw". "What is your name young boy?", asked Gai.

"Naruto Uzumaki!", shouted Naruto.

"How about this, Naruto-kun? You study under me for awhile and I will show you the hot-blooded Gōken style and why I am called The Leaf's Noble Green Beast( Konoha no Kedakaki Aoi Mōjū). "OIIII REALLY?", exclaim Naruto. "YES", replied Gai.

"YES GAI-SENSEI! I AM PROUD TO HAVE A ETERNAL RIVIAL!", screamed Lee.

"OH LEE"

"GAI-SENSEI"

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSEI"

As a beach and a sunset sun glows behind; the two males hug eachother, while crying. Naruto passed out.

~Flashback end~

As Naruto reads his alarm clock; he sees he is lat_e. 'Holy shit, I'm lateeee!_'. '**_Such a baka',_** said the fox. Naruto burst to the Academy.

Naruto arrives to the Academy just on time and takes a seat next to a boy named Sasuke Uchiha. '_Lost his clan in one night. I wish I could fully sympathize with him'_, thought Naruto. As Naruto looks around he sees the classmates he had for the last five years. Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, and pretty Hinata. Naruto always found the lavender hair girl beautiful, but just didn't understand if she felt the same about him. '_She always faints. It's weird'_ '**_Your such a baka_**', the fox said again. '_Oi shut up'_.

Now Iruka came in and wave of pride comes over in; especially Naruto. The boy worked so hard in the last few years.

"Good morning everyone, today we will be taking the test to see if you will graduate", Iruka said. "Now we will go by alphabetical order.

When Naruto hears his name; he is excited for the test. '_I will pass the test. 'I will pass the test'_. His thinking is interrupted by Sasuke saying, "Let's see if you pass dobe". "You will teme, responded Naruto.

Naruto goes in and does everything to perfection. Now the real chance is to make a clone jutsu. '_Damnit, the clone jutsu is so annoying because of my chakra reserves'_.

Naruto does the hand signs and the clone comes out...in a dead ghostly manner. Naruto's heart cracks; he realizes he has to wait a whole another year to graduate.

Iruka begins to speak, "Naru-". But Naruto already left the building; with tears in his eyes. Iruka hangs his head.

Naruto is sitting up by the Hokage Rock; where he goes when he is sad. Mizuki( Naruto's other academy teacher) comes up to Naruto with "concern" eyes. "Oi Naruto don't be sad". "Why shouldn't I be Mizuki-sensei?". "Because I have a different way that you can pass the exam", Mizuki said sweetly. "What do I have to do?", replied Naruto. "Steal the Scrolls of Seals and meet in the village's forest". '_Is he insane? Why on earth would I do something as dumb as that?'_, thought Naruto. '_Maybe I can figure out his motive and then see if he is trying to betray the village'_. '_**Good thinking kit',**_ Kurama chimes in. "You got it Mizuki-sensei".

~**_Later_**~

The whole evening, Iruka was worried for Naruto. Then he finds out from Lord Third that Naruto stole the secret scroll. '_Why in Kami's name would he do that?_' Iruka quickly went to find him.

'_It is kinda sad that I just easily was able to take the scroll'_, Naruto face palmed to himself. '_We really need up our security because Kami'_.

While waiting for Mizuki, Naruto open the scroll and saw a jutsu named Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. '_Ooo it looks cool_', Naruto thought with his eyes filled with stars.

Right after he learned, Iruka found Naruto. "NARUTO, what are you doing? "O-oh hey Iruka-sensei. I can explain this", said Naruto

"You BET-" and Iruka stop that moment because he sensed something. "Iruka-sensei what is wro-?" Naruto as well sensed something and saw that it was two shuriken coming towards them. Naruto dodged one, but didn't see the second one until, Iruka pushed Naruto out of the way and got hit in his quadriceps.

"IRUKA-SENSEI!" "It is okay Naruto, do not worry", said a injured Iruka.

Mizuki jumped down from shadows. "MIZUKI! Why would you attack me?", yelled Iruka. "I always hated you Iruka and now I get the chance to kill you and this demon brat".

"Do not call him that!", shouted Iruka.

"Naruto, do you want to know what you are?", asked Mizuki

"What?", questioned Naruto.

"DON'T MIZUKI!", yelled Iruka.

"YOU ARE THE NINE TAILS DEMON FOX! THATS WHY THE VILLAGE HATES YOU!", said Mizuki.

Tears streaming down Naruto's face; he knows the truth, but the truth hurts, when the village he loves hates him.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE NARUTO", shouted Iruka. Naruto's head snapped up.

"YOU ARE NOT THE FOX DEMON. YOU WORK HARD. YOU ARE A TALENTED YOUNG BOY; WHO DOESN'T GIVE UP. YOU ARE NARUTO UZUMAKI!", Iruka declares.

At this point, Naruto is crying. He never knew someone else felt so strongly about him; beside Ji-chan, Teuchi-jichan, and Ayame-chan.

"TAJUU KAGE NO BUSHIN!", screamed Naruto.

"Oi Mizuki, you ready to lose?, asked Naruto. "Go to hell demon brat!"

~**_A beat down later~_**

"Oi Naruto, close your eyes and come here", Iruka said. Iruka took off his headband and put it around Naruto's forehead.

"You pass Naruto!", said Iruka. "Iruka-sensei!!". Naurto gave Iruka a big hug and Iruka asked "how about some ramen to celebrate?"

**End**

**AN: YOSH. Four chapters completed. I hope you all are enjoying the story so far. Let me know if you have any questions about the story. Also how will you guys feel if I did a One Piece fanfic after this story. **

**LightMan out **


	5. Team-Seven

**AN: Hello everyone, I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 4. Now onto chapter 5 :)**

**Chapter 5: Team Seven**

Naruto looks at his new appearance in the mirror. Not only had Iruka-sensei bought him ramen, but also new clothes as well. Blonde spiky hair with jaw length bangs; that frames the side of his face. A long sleeve fish net under his light orange jacket with black pants and blue sandals. What stood out most was the blue Konoha headband around his forehead.

'_My dream...it is finally starting to happen'_, thought our blonde hero. '**_Oi don't you have somewhere to be?'_**, chimes Kurama.

'_Ahh shit! I'm going to have to run again'_, as Naruto burst thorough the door. '**_I wish I had a dollar everytime you realize you were going to be late to something'_**, chuckle the fox.

**_~Academy~_**

BANG!

Naruto files in and knocks a couple of people down. Naruto himself was fine, but the couple of people, well they found had themselves in a embarrassing situation.

It was some civilian kid and no other than Sasuke Uchiha. Both boys were kissing and all of Sasuke's fan girls hearts were broken.

"Gomen gomen", said Naruto. "I was running too fast and knock into you two". "Naruto", came low voice from Sasuke. "Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again."

"What's going to happen if I do?", Naruto responded staring at Sasuke. Both boys stared at each other and sat down; realizing that the argument was unnecessary. Sakura however thought otherwise.

"Oi Naruto, watch where your going. You hit Sasuke-kun", said the pink haired girl. Naruto's response was he didn't paid no mind to her and said "Hmm did you say something?"

~Meanwhile in Hokage's Office~

A silver haired jounin sneezes. The other jounins laughed while watching the orb.

~End~

Sakura swings her fist back and aim for Naruto's head, but Naruto sees it and dodge it; therefore Sakura's fist puts a dent in the desk.

'_Thanks the heavens I dodged that. This girl is insane'_, thought Naruto and Sakura; blushed and took a seat.

After that, Iruka comes in to announce the teams. "Now everyone, I am proud of every single one of you", _especially you Naruto'_ and the road of ninja's life is dangerous. So strive forward and don't back down!" This seems to lift everyone spirits, even a lazy Shikamauru. "Now Team 10 consist of Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Choji Akimichi". "Team 9 is still active, so Team 8 is Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuga". Team 7 is Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and...Naruto Uzumaki", finished Iruka.

'_I'm with Naruto; oh god!'_

'_The dobe and her; they're just going to hold me back and be a waste of time'_.

'_Fuck! I'm with two people that can't stand me'_. '**_Everything happens for a reason kit; relax'_**, said Kurama.

"Your senseis will be here in an hour; good luck everyone", said Iruka.

~Two hours later~

"THERE IS NO WAY THAT OUR SENSEI IS TWO HOURS LATE", screamed Sakura. Naruto and Sasuke winced at the volume of Sakura. "Oi Sakura-chan, I have a feeling he will be here soon; don't worry", said Naruto. "Let's bet on some money", suggest Sakura. "YOSH! We have a bet then". Two minutes later a silver haired ninja came in.

'**_GODDAMNIT_**', yelled inner Sakura. "Sorry everyone I got lost on the path of life", said the man. '_No fucking way', _they collectively thought. "Let's go up on the roof and get to know each other", and the sliver haired man used the** Shunshin no Jutsu**. '_Ooo I gotta learn that'_, thought Naruto with stars in his eyes.

"Now that everyone is here. I will begin. My name is Kakashi Hatake. My likes? I don't really have any likes. I don't have no dislikes either and my hobbies are nothing. Dreams? Nah I don't have any", the masked ninja lazily said. "Pinky you go".

"Ohh me?", Sakura blushes. My name is Sakura Haruno. "Well my likes are...", looking over to Sasuke. '_Oh boy; this is going to be a long day with this team if they pass'_, thought Kakashi. "My dislikes are NARUTO-BAKA!" "Hmm, did you say something?", asked Naruto. '_Ooo I like this kid_', Kakashi again thought. "My dream is...", once again looking over to Sasuke. "Ooh kay. Well next up is the bright orange one; your turn".

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki!". "My likes are training and eating ramen. My dislikes? Well I dislike people who judge other people getting to know them. Hobbies? I don't really know..but my dream". Everything got quiet; everyone was focus on Naruto and no one knew why. "My dream is to become one of the strongest ninjas that protects the village; I'm going to earn merit and become the greatest Hokage ever!". Everyone was quiet. Naruto had this aura that you can see he really believed that he can achieve his dream and there was no stopping him. '_He really is sensei's son. Lord Hokage told me he knows about his parents and I will tell him stories later_', thought Kakashi.

"Now dark one; you go", stated Kakashi.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't have any likes, but I do have one dislike. It is a certain man, that I despise more than anything. My hobbies are training and my dream is to kill that certain man", Sasuke said in a monotone voice. Sasuke too, gain a aura that he meant what he said. _'I respect the ambition, but the path he is going on is dark and dangerous. I gotta watch him',_ stated Kakashi to himself.

"Well everyone meet at training ground 7 for your test at 7am in the morning; oi and if you don't pass you will get send back to the academy, have fun". "Oh yeah don't eat breakfast", as he shunshin away.

'_WHAT_!', everyone thought.

"I guess I will see guys tomorrow; we got this", as Naruto burst off home.

~The next day at 6:30am~

"Hmm I wonder is I should eat breakfast", Naruto groggily said. '**_Are you a baka? Yes eat breakfast; he is fooling you so you will be tired and unaware. You must always go into battle prepare, at least with food'_**, came the great wisdom of Kurama.

"Alright you make a point", Naruto said. '_What a show off_', he thought and with that he made his breakfast.

~Training ground 7~

Naruto arrived to see Sasuke and Sakura standing there before him._ 'Hahaa, Sasuke looks miserable'_, Naruto thought. "Oiiii minna (everyone) how are you two?", asked a chuckling Naruto. Sasuke gave him a death stare, while Sakura was confused. "So where is that masked bastard?", Naruto asked the group. Sasuke shrugged and Sakura said, "Naruto show some respect; he is our sensei". "Not yet", responded Naruto.

Just on cue Kakashi came out of nowhere. "Wowww the man that was two hours late yesterday, came on time today", said a confused Naruto. "Well ninjas must always expect the unexpected", said Kakashi.

"Now", Kakashi said; bringing out two bells. "Which ever two get these two bells you will pass, but the one that doesn't will get send back to the Academy". Everyone gasped and were shocked to hear about their test.

'_That doesn't even make any sense'_, thought Naruto. '*yawn**_* what doesn't make any sense?_**', said a tired Kurama. '_Good morning sleeping beauty. The test is what; he is a jounin and wants us to beat him enough to take two bells from him? Yeah that's not happening',_ responded Naruto. 'Well**_ you have a team, and there's no I in team',_** said Kurama. '_Yeah you right, but there's a M,E in that motherfucker'( shoutout to Kobe Bryant; RIP),_ said Naruto. '**_Naruto don't be a fool and use ur head, now nap time_'**, said Kurama. '_Your no help'_.

"The test begins in three...two...one..go!", yelled Kakashi. Everyone ran away and hide to look for an opening, except for Naruto. "Soo your not going to hide and look for an opening?", asked Kakashi. "Hell no. There's no way I can take you down myself, but *cough* if you know, you know", said Naruto.

_'Excellent_', Kakashi thought. '_He understood the purpose of the test immediately; great observation'_. "Well I don't think the other two caught on", said Kakashi. "Well you know, there's always a chance; now let's fight!", said Naruto.

Kakashi saw the gleam in his eyes and knew he couldn't read Icha Icha Paradise, while fighting him. '_If he is anything like sensei than this is going to be interesting'_, thought Kakashi.

Naruto getting into his Humming Bird stance. '_I stand corrected'_, thought Kakashi again. "Let's see what you got Naruto. Lesson one: Taijustu".

Naruto burst towards Kakashi with a great level of speed for a genin. '_Interesting_', the masked ninja thought. Naruto, then leap up for a swinging kick to Kakashi's head, but failed once he saw Kakashi ducked and getting ready to counter.**_ 'Kage Bunshin no Jutsu',_** Naruto thought and three other clones came out and one pushed Naruto out of the away getting hit. The two clones attack Kakashi from either side; Both Narutos' went to punch Kakashi and Kakashi effortlessly caught their fist and threw them away against a tree. "Now Naruto you gotta try harder than that", said Kakashi. There was no reply as the original Naruto disappear. **"Shunshin no Jutsu**", came from Naruto out of nowhere and caught Kakashi by surprise. '_When did he learn that? And how!'_, Kakashi thought. Using the surprise to his advantage; Naruto went into a stance, that Kakashi knew all too well. '_The Gōken?! How are earth does he know that!' _A quick powerful punch went to Kakashi gut and threw him off balance. '_This kid packs a punch; very well. But he's a 100 years too early to beat me'_, thought the silver haired ninja. Kakashi regain his balance and gave Naruto a barrage of punches and kicks. Naruto's response was to evade and block a few, but Kakashi was too quick and powerful. Ultimately, Naruto failed to block Kakashi punched to his gut and Naruto collapsed.

'_Goddamnit! That punch knocked the wind out of me'_, Naruto struggling to get up. "Naruto you did well with the Shunshin; it caught me by surprised.", said Kakashi. He then went to find the others.

~With Sakura~

Sakura was in awe on how Naruto punched Kakashi-sensei in the gut. '_How did Naruto do that to our sensei?! There's no way!'_, she thought.

"Oi Sakura, guess what", said a hidden figure. "Huh?!", Sakura screamed. The hidden figure was Kakashi and cast a genjutsu on her. Sakura screamed and fainted.

"Wow I guess I did a bit too much, but Sakura that's lesson two: Genjutsu", Kakashi said one eye letter U smile while scratching his head.

~End~

~With Sasuke~

Sasuke heard Sakura scream and went over to the sound. '_How the hell did Naruto lay a hit on Kakashi?! I couldn't even seen what he did!'_, Sasuke angrily thought to himself.

"Oi Sasuke, it's your turn", Kakashi said while coming out of the tree. Sasuke rushed towards Kakashi and fires a barrage of punches. Kakashi easily blocks all of them, but then Sasuke threw a punch to his face and Kakashi caught it. "Sasuke-chan, your going to have to do better than that", Kakashi teased. Sasuke grits his teeth and leaps off the ground and twist his fist in Kakashi hand so his upside down and gives Kakashi a powerful roundhouse kick to his head. Kakashi blocks it, but thinks '_good kick, but not enough_'. Then Kakashi grabs Sasuke's leg and throws him away. While being thrown away; Sasuke begins to do hands signs. '_There's no way he knows ninjutsu'_, thought Kakashi. "**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu"( Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu),** screams Sasuke. '_I stand corrected once again'_, Kakashi thinks. After the fire clears up; Sasuke doesn't see Kakashi. '_Damn where did he go?!'_, thought Sasuke. All Sasuke heard was, "**Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu"( Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu**), yelled Kakashi.

Sasuke is stuck in the ground, with only his head visible. "Lesson number 3: Ninjustu. Good move, but I'm too good for that", said Kakashi walking away. Sasuke grits his teeth.

Naruto finally manages to get up and smell fire; so he went in that direction. Sakura also gets up and heard Sasuke's voice and ran to his location.

Both Naruto and Sakura sees Sasuke with only his head sticking out and two different reactions take place. Sakura fainted and Naruto, laughs. "HAHA! You let him do that to you", said Naruto. "Oi shut up and help me", demanded Sasuke. "No", came Naruto's response. "Why not!" "Because if onl-", and Naruto was cut short because of Kakashi yelling lazily, "The test is over!"

When Sakura woke up, she sees she is tie to a log post. "WHY AM I TIE UP?!", screamed the pink haired girl.

"Because out of the three, your performance was the worst", stated Kakashi. Sakura hung her head in shame. "Now everyone you guys, well one of you, failed to realize the true meaning of the test. And that was...?", asked Kakashi.

"Teamwork", came from Naruto.

"Exactly; teamwork was the goal of the exam. You guys were suppose to team up and try to get the bells from me. There was no way one of you guys alone, could beat me", said Kakashi. "I'm feeling a bit generous today and I will let you guys get another chance. Here is food for Sasuke and Naruto; Do not feed Sakura or you will face consequences!".

Sasuke began eating his food while Naruto did not. All of sudden Sakura's stomach growl and she blushes. "Sorry", came the response from her. "Here Sakura; I already ate this morning, so take mine food", said Naruto. "The dobe is right; you must be ready for when the three of us face Kakashi", came Sasuke's response. Sakura begins to cry and saying "Thank you", repeatedly.

A dark chill came over. "Oi oi, what did I say?", came from Kakashi. "I could have sworn you weren't supposed to give her food. Also Naruto you disobey my order from yesterday".

Naruto broke out of shock and said, "Oi, you are not my sensei yet; so I didn't need to obey. Secondly, Sakura is my teammate and want her to be fit!".

Sasuke agreed and said "Naruto is right! We weren't leaving her behind".

Sakura is in awestruck of them and cries more. "You guys...passed", said a letter U eye smiling Kakashi.

"Not only did you guys comprehend what I told you; you also did what I wanted you to do. Always help your teammates; no matter what because in the ninja world, those who break the rules are scrum, that's true, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum".

Those words were also engraved in Naruto, as he began to cry. '**_What a baby'_,** said Kurama. '_Shut the fuck up_'.

"You guys are now Team 7!".

**End**

**AN: I will be uploading a new chapter everyday and I will try to get out two chapters in one day if I can :) **

**Light Man out**


End file.
